This invention pertains to electrical boxes or junction box installation. There is a need for a better way to handle these electrical components, and to locate them on building structures. To date, there have been many ways documented and described in the prior art to locate such electrical boxes by using a template, or tool that acts like a template. The problem is that there is a great deal of manual handling of the boxes, and of the tool or template used to accomplish the desired installation that will provide accurate electrical box locations according to building codes, and the contractor's specifications. The electrical outlet locations are prescribed by building codes, and generally will be met by adjusting the position of the boxes in three dimensions in order to meet the code requirements. The adjustment by nature of the definition of space must be accomplished in three planes, vertically, by depth with respect to the building wall, and by direct attachment to a surface of the structural members constituting components of the wall.